


Re-Animated

by NiftyNicky21



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyNicky21/pseuds/NiftyNicky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Cain's new roommate is a little odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herbert West

Dan could hear someone pounding on his front door as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair with the warm spray from the shower. He sighed and rested his head against the cool tile. It was probably Megan looking for the textbook she had left behind. He shut the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and ran a second through his hair as he made his way to the front door. Rufus meowed underfoot, probably annoyed that his food dish was empty.

“Get out of here, you dumb cat. You’re not going outside.” Dan leaned against the doorframe in what he hoped was a sexy pose and opened the door. “You came back for me, Meg-.” He caught himself as he stared into the spectacled eyes of his new classmate, Herbert West. He straightened up, suddenly more self-conscious as the cool night air rolled into the stuffy house. Herbert gave a smirk of amusement and held up the flyer Dan had posted on the bulletin board earlier that day.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever it was that you were doing, but I need a place to stay and can give you two month’s rent in advance.”

“Oh, sure, sorry man, come on in.” Dan opened the door wider and stood aside so the man could enter. He was a good five inches shorter that Dan’s six-foot frame. He was wearing a long black overcoat over a rumpled suit. Dan could feel his eyebrow rise as he stared at the well-formed ass heading into his cluttered living room. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone to respond so soon or I would have cleaned up and at least put some pants on.” Herbert laughed, quietly.

“It’s quite alright, uh, Daniel Cain isn’t it?” He outstretched a hand which Dan shook, a grin breaking upon his face.

“That’s me and you’re Herbert, right?” Dan pushed a pizza box off the table and started collecting empty beer bottles to take into the kitchen. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll be back in just a minute.” Dan rushed away before the man could respond, depositing the bottles on the kitchen counter and then running to his room for jeans and a t-shirt. He walked back into the living room, where Herbert was drumming his fingers rapidly on the table and staring into the distance. “Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else.”

“No need to explain.” Herbert raised a hand. “Now, about this room…does this place have a basement?”

“Um, yeah,” Dan motioned Herbert to follow him and walked down the hall. He opened the bedroom door to show a small room with a closet and window and twin size mattress and then opened the door across the hall, leading him down into the basement. Dan felt his heart squeeze in panic as his foot faltered on the last step. He reached up desperately for the light string and yanked down as he almost tripped. The light bulb swayed dangerously, casting an eerie glow over the cluttered room.

“Oh, yes. This will do very well.” Herbert pushed past Dan and examined the workbench, pulling the tarp off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. “Do you mind if I use this as my workspace? I have a project I’ve been working on since Switzerland.” He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he stopped and just stared at Dan.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Dan stopped the swaying motion of the bulb with his hand. “I rarely come down here. So when do you want to move in?”

“Would now be inconvenient? I have all of my possessions in my car and would prefer not sleeping in it another night.” Herbert folded the tarp and placed it back on the workbench.

“Now’s fine let me put some shoes on and I can help, if you like.” Dan volunteered.

“I have some rather delicate equipment, but, as long as you’re careful, help would be much appreciated.”

 

 

            Dan was wishing he hadn’t already taken a shower as he lugged another fifty pound crate of textbooks down into the basement. Herbert’s van had been full of scientific equipment and books, with a small duffel bag of clothes in the front seat. Dan wondered how the man had possibly managed to get any sleep in that cramped vehicle. He deposited the box next to a bookshelf where Herbert was sorting through the crates, cataloging the books in a system of his own design. He had shed his suit jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his rumpled light blue button-down shirt. He had the slender, pale physique of someone who spent days in a laboratory not bothering to eat or sleep. He had loosened the black tie around his neck and was reading intently in an older medical text book that had notes penned in on the sides. Dan couldn’t help being intrigued by the odd little man.

“Fascinating,” Herbert said aloud. Dan coughed, hoping to get the man’s attention. Herbert turned his head towards him, almost reluctantly. “Oh, was that the last one?”

“No, there’s another box of beakers and an animal crate in the van. I just wanted to make sure you were still with us.”

“Oh, yes, I just get carried away, sometimes, reading Dr. Gruber’s notes.” Herbert pushed his glasses farther up his nose with his index finger. “Leave the animal crate; I’ll get that one in a few minutes. If you could bring me down those beakers and a broom, I can take of the rest myself. I don’t want to keep you up.” The man turned back to the shelf, placing the book next to another volume.

“It’s no problem.” Dan said, but he had begun to feel an ache in his lower back so he welcomed the thought of stretching out in his bed. He jogged quickly up the stairs and out to the van. The night air had cooled even more and a gentle breeze prickled the hairs on the back of Dan’s arms. The street lamp flickered eerily over Herbert’s van as Dan leaned into the back, reaching for the box of beakers. The curtain inside the animal crate moved slightly, startling Dan. He tapped the edge of metal, waiting for a noise of response. The curtain moved again.

“Hello?” Dan was struggling not to just open the crate to view the creature inside. “What are you?” He grabbed a pen from the floor of the van and pushed the curtain carefully to the side. A rabbit, small and gray, cowered away from the light. “Aw, hey there little guy, what are you doing? It’s too cold for you to be out here.” He grabbed the top of the carrier, balanced the box of beakers under his right arm, and headed back into the house. He left the rabbit just inside Herbert’s room, grabbed the broom, and walked back down into the basement.

            Herbert had moved from cataloging books to cleaning off the workbench. Dan set the box on top of a crate and walked forward with the broom and dustpan, placing them on the workbench.

“Did you need anything else?” Dan ventured as he began to walk back upstairs.

“A peanut butter sandwich,” Dan froze mid-stride. He turned his head, slowly, only to find Herbert grinning as if he’d told the best joke in the universe. “I have everything I need, Dan. Good night.”


	2. A Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan can't sleep. Herbert gets his peanut butter sandwich.

            Dan was having trouble falling asleep past the little half dreams where he would trip on a curb and jolt awake. He sat staring at the ceiling in his dark room, wondering about the odd man he’d let move in with him. Megan was probably going to give him an earful for not consulting her first, but that was tough shit for her because she didn’t live here. He sighed and rolled over on side, kicking angrily at the twisted sheets. This was going to be one of those nights where he begged for sleep until his alarm clock shouted at him that it was time to be up and functional. He sighed again, letting the air leave his lungs slowly, continuously, until he had to suck in a breath of new air. His hands were restless, touching his ribs and arms and then his stomach. Almost of its own accord, his right hand slid down, under the strap of his boxers to his cock. His fingers trailed over the pubic hair, tugging and scratching as needed. He let out a short breath as he grasped his penis, urging blood into the organ. He started gently, increasing the pressure with each stroke. He paused, rummaging through his nightstand drawer for the bottle of lube. He poured a dab onto his hand, rolled onto his back, and went right back to business. His feet braced against the mattress, Dan began to buck up into his tight, slick hand. He focused on his breathing and rhythm, and as the tightening in his abdomen began he focused more on the sensations he’d felt from previous hands on his body. His breath came in ragged as he felt the final push and he spilled his seed into his hand and down his leg. He grabbed a clean towel from his nightstand and cleaned himself off, now exhausted. He got out of the bed, towel in hand, and headed to the bathroom.

After relieving his bladder and depositing the towel in his clothes hamper, he felt a growl in his stomach. Seeing that the light from the basement was still on, Dan decided he’d make good on Herbert’s request for a sandwich. With two paper plates of sandwiches and two mugs of milk in the other, he descended into the basement. Herbert had really made a dent in the stacks of books; only two crates remained to be opened. Scientific and medical equipment had been either put away on shelves or displayed on the workbench. Herbert was crouched over a microscope, scribbling away furiously. Dan set the mugs and plates down on the man’s left side, pushing one of each closer to him. He sat down in the other stool and took a bite of his sandwich. Herbert hadn’t moved, too engrossed in his work to acknowledge anything. Dan sat there, silent and awkward, for some time before Herbert finally turned his attention towards the food.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dan couldn’t tell if Herbert was asking a question or making a statement.

“I thought food might help.” Dan stretched and scratched his bare arm. It was chilly down in the basement. “Do you want a heater for down here?” Herbert’s eyebrow rose as if he hadn’t noted the temperature of the room.

“No. The cooler it is, the easier it is for me to do my work.” Dan noticed the animal crate was sitting on the far end of the work bench.

“Hey there little guy.” Dan moved towards the crate, pushing the curtain back with his finger. The rabbit was contentedly chewing on a piece of lettuce and didn’t see the point in acknowledging him. “What’s his name?” Herbert sighed.

“Winston,” Herbert stretched his neck in a circle, took his glasses off and rubbed weary eyes. “And I thought someone had run off with him when I didn’t find him in the van. That ‘little guy’ is worth more than every house on this block.” Dan let out a low whistle.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want him catching cold.” Herbert laughed aloud.

“At this point, I really don’t think he could.” Herbert took another bite of his sandwich. “Thank you. It really wasn’t necessary, but I appreciate all your help.”

“No problem.” Dan started to open the latch on the carrier.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Herbert warned. There was an icy tone in his voice that stayed Dan’s hand.

“What? Does it bite?” Dan was puzzled.

“Why don’t you put your hand inside and find out?” Herbert grinned slyly.

“What in the world were you guys working on in Switzerland?” Dan closed the latch and backed carefully away from the carrier. Herbert remained silent. Dan could sense unease and decided against pressuring the man for an answer. He yawned, grabbed his plate and mug, and made his way back up the stairs.

“Goodnight, Dan.” Herbert said.

“Goodnight, Herbert.”


	3. Vegetarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan discusses his roommate with Megan.

            Dan tried to sneak into the lecture hall without being noticed, but with only nine students in the class, that was difficult to do.

“Mr. Cain, nice of you to join us,” Dr. Carl Hill was sitting on his desk, in scrubs and surgical gown, impatiently kicking his feet. “Protocol deems that I wait a full fifteen minutes before proceeding down to the morgue. So if you’re not too beleaguered by whatever excursions you had last night, perhaps you can define death to the class and we can continue our day.” Dan’s face flushed crimson. Dr. Hill had had it out for him since he found out that he and Megan spent time together. His sleep-deprived brain rattled desperately for the answer.

“Death is the permanent cessation of vital functions, including cerebral activity and the spontaneous function of the respiratory system and cardiovascular system.” Dan looked defiantly at Dr. Hill who just sighed and pushed himself off the desk.

“Well done,” He seethed, the sarcasm dripping off each syllable. “You can read the dictionary. Class, shall we?” Dr. Hill shoved his shoulder into Dan pushing past him as the other students stood to follow. Dan held back, waiting for Herbert before falling in line. Herbert looked mildly uncomfortable, but smiled when he recognized Dan.

“Don’t let Dr. Hill worry you.” Herbert pushed his glasses up with his index finger. “The man hasn’t had a single original thought in his life.”

“What about his laser drill?” Dan said, dejectedly. He could still feel the heat of his embarrassment in his cheeks.

“That’s hardly original.” Herbert said. “They’ve been used in science for precision cutting and drilling. It was only a matter of time before it came into use in the medical field. The patents on Hill’s machine could probably be pursued in court by certain mining companies if I’m correct.” Dan couldn’t help grinning.

            The tension only mounted in the morgue. Dan remained quietly in the back while Herbert judged Dr. Hill’s explanation of brain death. Dan had never seen the doctor get so up in arms with a student. He had dismissed class a whole forty-five minutes early. Dan ran to catch up with Herbert as he strode angrily towards the library.

“Wait up!” Dan called. Herbert looked surprised that Dan was following him. Dan pulled a pen from his pants pocket. “I think you’re going to need one of these for the next lecture.” Herbert smiled smugly and then quickened his pace.

“What do you want, Dan?” Herbert’s voice was cool and curt, almost dismissive.

“I-I wanted to congratulate you. You really got under Hill’s skin there.”

“The man is a second-rate scientist and only thinks with a scalpel.” Herbert stopped dead in his tracks and glared into Dan’s eyes. Dan almost tripped, but held the man’s gaze. “He has made a mockery of Dr. Gruber’s work and I won’t stand for it.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.” Dan rebutted. “I wrote a report on systemic inflammatory response syndrome and he tried to pass it off as his for a convention. Not to mention the sexual harassment charges that keep getting dismissed because of Dean Halsey. I don’t like the way he looks at Megan.” Herbert cocked an eyebrow at Dan.

“Your girlfriend,” Herbert asked.

“It’s complicated.” Dan replied, his defenses bristling. “Look, I won’t be home until later tonight because Megan and I have a study date, so if you could make sure Rufus has cat food in his bowl when you get home, I’d be grateful.” Herbert nodded silent agreement and Dan walked away. He was frustrated by this man. Normal people were easy to read, emotions right there on their sleeve for the world to see, but this man swung from talkative to brick wall in a matter of seconds. Was he taking so much interest just because he lived under the same roof as him?

            Megan was snapping her fingers in front of Dan’s face

“Earth to Dr. Dan, paging Mr. Cain, please,” Dan pulled his composure together as much as he could. “Come on, Danny, what’s up? You’ve been spaced out all evening.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind with exams coming up.” Megan stared at him through blue eyes that called every ounce of his bullshit.

“This is coming from the kid who had a cheese wrapper attached to his forehead because he stayed out until four a.m. before an exam?” Megan scoffed.

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I scored a 96 on that test and it’s all thanks to that piece of plastic.” They stared at each other until they both broke out in laughter.

“Come on, Dan.” Megan’s tone was more serious. “You can talk to me. I haven’t seen you like this in a long time. Is it your new roommate?” Dan averted his gaze and tried to readjust the topic of conversation back to the cardiovascular system. Megan was having none of it. “It totally is, isn’t it? What is he creeping you out? Did you find him staring at you while you slept? No. Wait!” Dan cringed as she made the sudden realization. “You like him! Oh, come on. Tell me about him, I want to meet him!”

“Shut up, Megan!” Dan looked worriedly over his shoulder. Megan rolled her eyes.

“My dad’s out at some fundraising dinner with Dr. Hill. He won’t be home until at least two. So spill your guts or I’m going to do it for you.” Dan sighed.

“I’d like to see you try. I really don’t know much about the guy at all. He just showed up last night asking for a place to stay with two month’s rent in advance. There’s something odd about him, though. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“I know what you want to put your finger on.” Megan winked.

“You’re a terrible person and an even more terrible beard.” Dan closed the textbook, knowing they were done studying at least for the time being.

“It’s my job as best friend to make sure you’re happy.” She placed her hands defensively on her hips. “Besides when was the last time you got laid?”

“It’s not like that!” He protested. “I’m no hopeless romantic.”

“Not until you have a couple drinks in you,” She said under her breath. He just glared at her. “What’s so special about this one?”

“Like I said, I really don’t know anything about him, but he’s got this,” Dan paused to think of the word, “this air about him. It’s like electricity. He’s passionate about his work. Did I tell you he set up a lab in my basement?” Megan raised an eyebrow. “You should have seen him calling Dr. Hill on his bullshit. Kodak moment,”

“Speaking of Dr. Hill, do you think we could have a study date next Thursday? Dad’s throwing a private dinner for him and I really don’t want to be home. He’s so creepy.”

“Yeah, sure, I can pick you up as the dutiful ‘boyfriend’ if you want just to rub it in his nose.” Dan volunteered. He was always up for getting under the doctor’s skin.

“Just take it easy, you know how my dad is.” Megan warned. “Why don’t you take off early? Grab some pizza on the way home and spend some ‘quality time’ with the roomie?” She winked.

“Have I ever told you I hate you?” Dan asked.

“Yes, you have, many times.” Megan grinned as Dan stood, gathering his books to leave. “It’s only because I’m right.”

 

            “I’m a vegetarian.” Herbert stated, not even glancing up from his microscope. Dan stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, searching his brain for words. All he could manage was a short blast of air from his nostrils. He could feel a flush rising in his cheeks. “What?” Herbert looked over his shoulder with an annoyed glare that softened. He pushed his chair away from the workbench and walked towards Dan. Without a word, he opened the pizza box, peering at the contents. “Fine, let’s go upstairs. I can’t have you down here disturbing my work.”

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Dan said sheepishly, as he turned on his heel and made his way quickly up the stairs. Herbert’s footsteps padded lightly up behind him.

“Well, you did, but there’s no point in making a stink of it. I haven’t eaten anything today anyway.” Dan walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of paper plates, then yanking open the refrigerator door to see what beverages were left. He grabbed a beer and then called out to Herbert.

“What do you want to drink?”

“Water will suffice. And would you mind terribly pulling the pepperoni off a couple pieces of that pizza?” Dan scurried about and then, finally, sat on the couch, trying to focus on eating his pizza. “So what do you want to know?” Dan almost choked and turned to look at Herbert.

“What?” Dan set his pizza back on his plate.

“You’re uncomfortable.” Herbert tore the crust off his piece and nibbled the edge. “I’m a stranger and I would like to know what I can tell you so that you will leave me in peace to work.” Dan flushed with shame.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to be a nuisance.” Dan paused, waiting for a response that didn’t come. “I was just curious to learn some more about you. Megan thought it would be a good idea, but obviously I didn’t think this through.” He cracked open his beer and took a swig. Herbert chuckled.

“So is this your curiosity or hers?”

“Mine,” Dan replied. He looked into the man’s unyielding brown eyes. There was something so frustrating about the lack of emotion in those eyes. They were calculating, not cold, no, but it was as if he were splayed across an examination table laid bare for all to see. “Just tell me something, anything about yourself and I’ll leave you alone.” Herbert grinned and took a long slow drink of water. He set the glass down deliberately.

“Anything,” Herbert said, musingly.

“Anything,” Dan reaffirmed.

“I’m an orphan. I have a brother. I have spent the last two years assisting Dr. Gruber in groundbreaking research. I detest most human beings because they are foul, squabbling creatures who will never have an original thought. However in the interest of fairness, I’m all for the preservation of life.” He picked up his plate and glass and made his way towards the basement. “You’re disappointed?” Dan hadn’t realized his jaw was hanging. He composed himself.

“No,” He mumbled.

“Don’t worry, Dan. I know there are a few original thoughts buzzing in that skull of yours. I wouldn’t have moved in otherwise.” He disappeared down the hall, leaving Dan with more questions than answers.


	4. Rufus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is late picking Megan up for their study "date."

            The week passed uneventfully. Saturday and Sunday, Dan found every excuse he could to stay out of the house. His residency kept him occupied at the hospital and Herbert only showed up to one of Dr. Hill’s lectures. Thursday, Dan got tied up in the emergency room assisting Dr. Harrod with car crash victims. When he’d finally showered, changed out of his scrubs, and made his way to his car, he realized he still needed to pick up Megan.

“Shit!” He sped to Dean Halsey’s house. He swore again when he saw Dr. Hill’s red sports car parked in the driveway. Megan was going to tear him a new asshole for being late. He chimed the doorbell. Megan appeared at the door in a matter of a few seconds.

“Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to have been here an half an hour ago!” Megan glared at Dan.

“There was an accident on the freeway and I couldn’t get out of the ER. I’m sorry. I came as fast as I could.” His tone was apologetic, but that only made her stare darker.

“Not fast enough,” She swung the door wider, so that he could step into the foyer. “Come inside, so we can get the niceties over and get the hell out of here.”

 

            “Ugh, I want to take a shower, now.” Megan shuddered in the front seat as Dan drove to his house. “How fucked up was that? ‘To Megan,’ there isn’t enough alcohol in the world to get me to suck that man’s dick.” Dan laughed and she slugged him in the shoulder. “This is your fault. If you didn’t have such a big, bleeding heart for all those patients who desperately needed your help, I wouldn’t be in this position. Shut up.” His laugh quieted as they pulled into his driveway. Herbert’s van wasn’t parked out front.

“It looks like we’re alone tonight.” Dan mused. Megan looked disappointed.

“You didn’t talk to him, did you? Damn it, Dan. This is why you can’t have nice things.”

“Hey, I did talk to him! That’s what’s had me avoiding home all week.” Dan’s defenses went up.

“Shut up, you big baby.” Megan leaned into the back and grabbed her bag. “Just because you lack social skills because you talk to dead people all the time is no excuse.”

            They studied for about two hours before Megan began to stretch and sigh which Dan knew was the signal for, “Shut the hell up, I stopped learning things about twenty minutes ago.” He closed his textbook with a thud that was more dramatic than necessary. Megan tilted her head back and forth, stretching out the muscles in her neck.

“Why don’t you go cook us something, even if it’s just those nasty TV dinners, while I go to the bathroom?” Megan walked down the hall before Dan could say a word in protest. He mumbled to himself, but walked into the kitchen and began to boil a pot of water for spaghetti. The bubbles were just getting ready to roil to the top when he heard a faint shout and then a scream.

“Dan!” Megan called for him. “Come quick.” Dan sprinted down the hall to where Herbert’s door was ajar. Megan was standing there, staring at an open refrigerator.

“What?” Dan asked.

“Just look.” Megan stood to one side and Dan saw black fur. Rufus was splayed out on a rack of the refrigerator, dead.

“What are you doing in here?” Herbert’s voice was irritated. Megan screamed in shock. Dan turned to face him.

“What is this?” He pointed to his pet. Herbert adjusted his glasses, looking uncomfortable.

“I do not like people coming into my room.”

“What is this?” Dan repeated, placing more emphasis on each syllable. Megan had begun to cry.

“The cat suffocated this afternoon. He got his head stuck in a jar and I didn’t find him until I came upstairs at four. You weren’t home and I couldn’t just leave the poor thing lying out on the floor.”

“You could have at least told him!” Megan shouted between tears.

“Oh and how would you propose I did that? In a note, perhaps, ‘Cat dead, details later.’ I thought I could break the news a little more gently if people weren’t snoops.”

“Alright, alright, stop. Meg, apologize for breaking into Herbert’s room.”

“But,” Megan started to protest.

“No, just apologize.” Dan looked her straight in the eye.

“I-I’m sorry.” She mumbled. Herbert just nodded. Dan shook his head.

“I’m going to drive her home. Just leave Rufus in the fridge. I’ll bury him in the morning.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Herbert placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder. His voice was more solemn now. Dan shrugged the hand off of him.

“Let’s go.” Megan turned to leave and Dan followed her out to the car.

 

            Herbert was mopping water up off the kitchen floor with a dish towel. Dan stood in the doorway, watching blankly.

“Thanks,” He said. Herbert looked up, startled.

“Oh, you’re welcome. Look, I’m sorry.” He set the wet towel in the kitchen sink. “This really wasn’t the way I wanted tonight to go.”

“It’s fine. Megan’s always been too curious for her own good.” Dan let out a snort of morbid amusement.

“What is it?”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” His laugh choked in his throat. “Damn it, I’m too tired for this. Good night, Herbert.”

“Good night, Dan.”


	5. Re-Animation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a nightmare, only to wake up strange sounds in the basement. Herbert convinces Dan to talk to Dean Halsey about continuing his work.

            Dan knew he was dreaming. He could feel the sheet under his back and the gentle caress of the air blowing out of the fan at the foot of the bed. In his dream, Herbert was sitting at the foot of his bed with that annoying little smirk on his lips. Every time Dan moved a little closer, the bed expanded, making the distance between them greater. He tried to move faster to no avail. Finally, he lunged forward, tackling Herbert and pushing them both off the mattress. Herbert hit the floor hard and began to scream. That scream turned into a loud shriek that ripped Dan from his slumber. Some kind of animal sounded as if it were being boiled alive. Dan grabbed his baseball bat, worried after his last tangle with a wild animal in the house. It didn’t sound like a raccoon, but he was taking no chances of getting bitten and having to get rabies shots again.

            Dan clutched the baseball bat and padded barefoot down the hallway in his boxers. The shriek came again. Dan shuddered. The sound was so demonic, he felt as if he needed a crucifix and holy water to continue into the basement. He cracked the door to Herbert’s lab and could see the light bulb swaying madly and hear equipment crashing. Dan rushed down the stairs.

“West,” Dan called. “What’s going on?” Another slam and Herbert came rushing at Dan.

“Get out of here!” Herbert cried. He was yanking desperately at his back where some black furry thing clung making that god-awful shriek. Dan tossed the baseball bat to the floor and grabbed it by its neck. Herbert howled as the creatures clawed sank in deeper. Dan pulled the creature off and tossed it across the room. Black lightning darted behind the bookshelves. “You shouldn’t be down here.” Dan glared at Herbert and picked up his bat.

“Shut up. Where did it go?”

“There,” Herbert shouted as a couple of buckets rattled by the shelves. Dan saw the rustle of movement and readied his bat to swing. The cat shot out from the dark at Dan, colliding with his chest, knocking him backwards with a force that pushed the air from his lungs. Gasping, Dan clutched the beast on his chest and threw it across the room. It hit the concrete wall with a sickening thud and lay still. Gasping, Dan turned to look at Herbert.

“Look out!” Dan turned, ready to grab for a weapon and put the cat down once and for all, but heard Herbert’s hysterical laughter.

“That shit is not even remotely funny.” Dan stood, his hands shaking.

“You should have seen your face.” Herbert struggled to catch his breath and stood, walking over to the corpse of the cat.

“What the hell did you do to Rufus?” Dan grabbed Herbert’s shoulder, startling the man. Herbert brushed his arm away and stooped to pick up the remains. He placed it on a green surgical towel and sighed.

“He’d been dead for too long. I couldn’t bring him back without a violent reaction.” Herbert glanced over his shoulder to look at Dan. “I’m sorry. I should have known better, but you were so upset.”

“What are you talking about, bringing him back?” Dan sat on the stool next to Herbert and stared blankly.

“All life is just a series of physical and chemical reactions. What if you had a way to restore those reactions?” A wild glint came into his brown eyes.

“What? Those aren’t new theories.” Dan protested his confusion worsening.

“Ah, but my reagent is. Read.” Herbert pointed at a thick, well-worn book with scribbled notes filling most of the available space. Dan read the highlighted passage aloud. “I’ve broken the six to twelve minute barrier. I’ve conquered brain death!”

“With the higher animals and increased strength of solution, the reactions have become more violent and my research has become more difficult.” Dan felt a lump in his throat. Rufus was only a cat, what higher animals could Herbert be writing about?

“Which is why I need you to help me,” Herbert said.

“Help you?” Dan looked at the man, incredulously.

“Yes, you’re perfect! You’re hard-working, bright, people respect you. I’ve seen the late hours you put in at Miskatonic, thinking no one will notice. Dr. Harrod is quite proud of you. You also have access to certain authorities. We can defeat death! That is every doctor’s dream. You can be famous and live lifetimes.”

“You haven’t tried this on people, have you?” Dan looked hard into Herbert’s eyes. The man shifted uneasily in his chair, and pushed past the question.

“I’ve done all I can here. I’m going to need more funding and a bigger lab space. You will help me.”

“No!”

“Why? Because it’s mad,” He asked.

“No, it’s because I don’t believe you.” Dan’s mind was whirling. He had not had enough sleep to process this much information.

“Why do you say that? You’ve seen the results with your own eyes.”

“No. Rufus wasn’t dead to begin with; you drugged him and reduced his vital signs.”

“That’s preposterous, Dan. Do you agree that he is dead, now?” Herbert picked up Rufus’ body and dropped it back on the workbench. Dan flinched at the sound. “Do you agree that he’s dead now?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Herbert walked to a small refrigerator and pulled out a vial of glowing green liquid. Dan remembered seeing a bottle of the stuff in the fridge in Herbert’s room. Herbert drew the liquid into a syringe. “Now, don’t expect it to tango. It has a broken back.” Dan just nodded, lost in morbid fascination.

            Herbert stuck the needle into the base of the cat’s skull and pressed down completely on the plunger. The glow was gone, but there was no reaction.

“What?” Dan started to question, but was interrupted by Herbert.

“Wait,” The cat began to shake and then yowl.

“That noise, why is it making that noise?” The hair on Dan’s arms and neck stood in fear.

“Birth is always painful.” Dan felt bile roiling up in his throat.

“Stop, stop this, please,” Dan choked and made it to the trash can before emptying the contents of his stomach. He heard a sick crunch and the yowling stopped. He cringed as he felt Herbert’s hand upon his shoulder. Dan wiped the vomit from his lips and stood.

“I’m sorry if this is upsetting.” There was legitimate concern in Herbert’s eyes.

“It’s just a little much.” Dan grabbed the bin and walked up the stairs. He was surprised how closely Herbert followed him. He felt a flutter of panic as they reached the top of the stairs, but the man just pushed past him towards the kitchen.

            Dan flushed the contents of the bin, rinsed it out in the tub, and brushed his teeth, before heading into the living room. He knew there would be no restful sleep for him now. He flicked the power button on the television, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and leaned back onto the couch cushions. A cop show was on and some suspect was going through the “good cop, bad cop” routine. Dan sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back.

“What are we watching?” Dan opened one eye. Herbert was standing at the end of the couch with two beers in hand. Dan sat up and held out his left hand.

“Whatever you want, as long as you tell me about Sweden,” Herbert chuckled as he handed the beer to Dan and sat down. He flipped through a couple channels and settled for some new band that was playing on the public broadcasting station.

“I was actually surprised to get an acceptance letter from Dr. Gruber.” Herbert stared past the television as he spoke as if looking into the past. Dan cracked the top off his beer on the edge of the coffee table and took a swig of the cold beverage. He grimaced as the hops washed away the mint flavor of the toothpaste. “I was doing well in my pre-medical studies and wanted an opportunity to work with the man who inspired me to become a doctor. I was in medical school for a year before I got a letter with a check and ticket to go to Zurich. I was one of three students who personally assisted Dr. Gruber. The other two quit working within the first week at the school, because of Gruber’s insane schedule. He’d work for thirty-six to forty-eight hours at a time despite being constantly remanded by the faculty for it. I’m sure that’s what did him in in the end. His heart couldn’t handle the stress at his age. Anyway, he let me read some of his personal journals and work with his prototype serum. I found the catalyst that stabilized the serum so that the visceral reaction in the test animals wasn’t so violent.”

“What do you mean violent?” Dan queried.

“The mice would explode. It was too much of a chemical reaction.” Herbert grinned wryly. “Winston was the first animal that we successfully re-animated. Dr. Gruber’s work escalated. We would stay in the lab for days, testing and retesting the reagent. Then Dr. Gruber’s heart failed. I tried to use the serum on him. It was what he would have wanted, but the dosage was too high. The catalyst wasn’t strong enough.” Herbert’s voice grew soft and he shuddered. “His eyes burst right out of his skull. I’m lucky I’m not rotting in a prison in Europe somewhere.”

“How did you get out of there?” Dan’s curiosity was now peaked.

“Apparently, Gruber thought far enough ahead to bequeath his research to me in his will and pardon me for any actions I made in the event of his death. He even sent a letter of recommendation to Dean Halsey to procure me a place before he passed. I miss him. He was absolutely mad, but he was brilliant.” Herbert took a long draw off his beer and settled back against the couch. “So, now tell me more about yourself, Dr. Cain.”

“There’s not much to tell, really.” Dan set the beer bottle on the table. “I’m an only child of a single mother. My father died during a regular traffic stop. He pulled over the wrong man and got shot. I was four, so I only have a few memories of him.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Herbert raised the bottle towards him before taking another drink.

“It’s fine. I send what money I can home to Mom. I’m ready to wrap up the next two years of residency and get out of Arkham.”

“No reason to stay, not even a blonde girlfriend,” Herbert inquired. Dan laughed aloud.

“I love Megan, but only as a sister and friend.”

“Oh,” Herbert looked confused. “I thought you two were, well, in a relationship.” Dan’s laughter increased as the situation became more surreal.

“I’m gay, Herbert.” Dan picked up his beer and took another long drink. “Meg helps keep that out of the limelight. It can be difficult for someone of my sexual orientation to graduate medical school. Discrimination is an unfortunate thing.” Dan looked out of the corner of his eye for a reaction from Herbert. The eyes looked as if they were calculating behind those glasses.

“Oh,” Confusion was heavy in Herbert’s voice. “It makes sense though. The two of you have a lot of chemistry.” Herbert sighed. Dan thought he heard a tone of relief. He noticed a spatter of red on Herbert’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Dan pointed.

“It’s just a little scratch.” Herbert leaned forward to examine his shoulder. Dan could see all four tears in the man’s shirt from where the cat had clung in its fury.

“From a re-animated cat, let me get some antiseptic and clean that up.” Dan ran and got a bottle of peroxide and some gauze and tape. Herbert was waiting, patiently, but his face was flushed. “Do you need help with that?” Dan pointed at his shirt.

“N-no, I’ve got it.” Herbert flushed a shade deeper and struggled with the buttons, but managed to slide the shirt off, wincing as the material rubbed against the wounds. Dan sat on the couch with Herbert’s back to him and couldn’t help drawing in the sight of the man. He was so pale that the thin ribbons of red trickling down his back stood out like brushwork on a canvas. Dan pulled his attention to the task at hand and poured some peroxide onto a piece of gauze. He dabbed it carefully against Herbert’s shoulder, but the man still winced.

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” Dan asked.

“No, it’s just cold. It’s fine.” Herbert didn’t flinch again. The scratches weren’t as bad as Dan thought they looked, but he covered each individually, knowing how easily they could get infected. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dan grinned. Herbert faced forward and took another drink from his beer. Dan’s breath hitched. This was the most human that he’d ever seen Herbert. He looked tired, disheveled, and his brown eyes lacked that glint of passion from when he talked about his work. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m tired, is all. This is the first time someone’s taken care of me in a long time.” Herbert downed the last of his beer, grabbed his shirt, and stood. “Thank you, again. Good night, Dan.”

“Good night, Herbert.” Dan whispered to himself as the man disappeared down the hall.


	6. Dean Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes to Dean Halsey to see if he can help Herbert get funding for his projects, but things go awry. Herbert and Dan break into Miskatonic's morgue only to make things worse.

            Dan stretched to relieve the tension in his neck from his uncomfortable snooze on the couch. There were only two other students changing in the locker room with him and he hadn’t seen Herbert all day. Dr. Hill had seemed doubly intolerable in his lecture and Dan was glad to be changing into his street clothes. He made his way to Dean Halsey’s office and knocked nervously on the door. He tried to reassert himself. He’d seen re-animation with his own eyes. Herbert had living proof in that rabbit. This could work. This could get him the money he needed to finish school without having to take out another student loan. He heard the dean call from within his office and opened the door with a reserved confidence.

“Mr. Cain, how can I help you?” Dan could sense an angry tension in the man’s smile. “Please, have a seat.”

“Yes, sir,” Dan sat and shifted under the angry gaze.

“What can I do for you, Cain?”

“Sir,” Dan gulped and plunged into his speech. “Herbert West has achieved re-animation in dead animal tissue.” The angry look on Halsey’s face turned to one of skepticism.

“Mr. Cain, I’m surprised.”

“No, I’ve seen it. He brought a dead animal, a cat, back to life. He has a living specimen back at his lab.” Dan insisted.

“I hadn’t expected such nonsense from you.” The dean shook his head. “But I should have guessed it when you took up with Mr. West. Dr. Hill was informing me on some of your antics since that man arrived and I’m shocked to say the least.”

“I know he’s unstable, but I’ve seen the results.”

“Was Meg present for this abomination?” Dean Halsey looked straight into Dan’s eyes. “Is that why you dropped her off in tears last night?”

“What?” Dan was shocked. “No, she found Rufus, the cat, and was upset by it. That was all. I took her home so that she didn’t have to see it.”

“Tomorrow morning, you will submit to me a written apology for this entire affair.” The dean stood, his voice raised. “These experiments were beyond the scope of your studies. If any equipment from Miskatonic Medical School has been used in these experiments, criminal charges maybe pressed. As for now, you are suspended from your residency, until further review. Your student loans may be rescinded.”

“But, I won’t be able to continue school.” Dan was crumpling in on himself. He had no idea what had turned Dean Halsey against him so quickly.

“And as for Mr. West, he may continue his experiments without an education, because he is formally expelled from Miskatonic. Good day, Mr. Cain!” Dean Halsey’s fist slammed on his desk, yanking Dan out of his shock. Dan rushed out of the office in a blind rage and ran full tilt to his car.

            Dan’s drive home was a blur. His heart was pounding in his chest and his mind raced. Herbert’s van was parked out front. Dan ran inside, his blood pounding in his ears. Meg was standing in the living room, talking quietly to Herbert.

“Dan, calm down.” Meg had been crying, but she looked stable. Herbert was fuming, red, and quite the contrary.

“What the hell’s going on, Megan? You dad just chewed me a new asshole and I’m not even sure why!” Dan shouted.

“If you’d shut up, I can explain.” Meg glared. She paused, waiting for him to comment. When he didn’t, she continued. “This has something to do with Dr. Hill being at my house last night. He and my father were both waiting for me when I got home, and just bombarded me with questions. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” Herbert stood and grabbed Meg’s shoulder.

“This isn’t even remotely your fault. Dr. Hill wanted me expelled and he got it. However, if I’m leaving Miskatonic U, I’m doing it in style.” The glint in Herbert’s eyes gave Dan a sinking feeling. “What do you say, Dan? Will you help me?”

“Will you help him what?” Meg looked concerned. “Don’t go doing something stupid, you two.”

“Oh, come now.” Herbert grinned. “If you can keep your dad away from the morgue for at least twenty minutes, Dan and I can be in and out with results and out of everyone’s hair.”

“Dan, what’s he talking about?”

“Something stupid that we’re both going to do,” Dan looked her in the eye. “Do you think you can cover for us?”

“Goddamn, I hate it when you do this.” Meg sighed. “Fine, twenty minutes, I can keep him distracted that long.”

“Let me grab my bag.” Herbert rushed into his room and then joined the other two in the car.

“So, Herbert, do you have any brilliant ideas so we can get you into the morgue?” Dan cast a glance through the rearview mirror as they sped back to Miskatonic. Herbert grinned as he dug through his bag, double-checking his supplies.

“I’ve always wanted to play dead.”

 

“Meatball?” Herbert complained as he sat up on the stretcher in the morgue.

“Just put your shoes on,” Dan locked the doors behind them.

“Oh, come on, let’s hurry.” Herbert pulled his socks and shoes on and grabbed his small bag of supplies. Dan’s chest tightened in a mixture of fear and repugnance. He’d been in the morgue a thousand times, but this was different. The light gleamed off the stainless steel tables differently; the smell of embalming fluid and formaldehyde was stronger and burned in his nostrils. Herbert was enthusiastic and excited. He read each toe tag out loud until he found a victim of heart failure that looked to be a relatively new specimen.

Dan felt as if he was outside his body. He responded to Herbert’s requests as though he were a machine. He heard himself repeating Herbert’s words into the tape recorder, syllable for syllable, but nothing was real in those moments.

“Fifteen seconds, no re-animation,” Herbert muttered in frustration. “Increasing the dosage twenty cc’s,” Dan’s heart thudded in his chest as Herbert filled the syringe back up and shoved it into the back of the corpse’s skull again.

“Herbert, let’s go!” Dan could hear the phone from the security desk ringing. There was a crazed look behind the man’s glasses.

“Just any sign, any response will reaffirm my work!”

“Come on, West! Let’s go!”

“No, Dan, wait, look!” The corpse’s hand began to move. Everything that happened from that point on was a blur. The re-animated corpse sprang to life, smashing and crashing through everything in its path. Dan could hear Herbert shouting, but nothing made sense. He watched, in slow motion, as the thing crushed through the solid freezer door, pinning Dean Halsey beneath it. The beast threw the door and grabbed the dean, biting off his fingers and then tossing him like a ragdoll. The man hit the tiled wall with a sickening thud. Dan struggled with the corpse, trying to save Megan’s father, but the creature was strong, stronger than anything Dan had ever seen. He slammed his fists into its back, screaming.

“Stop! For God’s sake,”

“Dan,” Dan turned to see Herbert brandishing the bone saw. There was blood dripping from his nose and the crazed look had been replaced with a cool determination. “Look out.” He moved fast, ramming the saw into the thing’s chest. Dan’s stomach lurched as blood sprayed everywhere with chunks of lung and bone. Blood gurgled from the creature’s mouth and it collapsed to the floor. Herbert, now covered in gore, slung a blood covered hand in disgust at the corpse. Dan felt his knees buckle and sank to the cold, concrete floor. Herbert was moving again, checking the dean’s pulse, tugging at his legs.

“Help me get him on the table, there’s still time.” Herbert had slid Halsey’s unmoving body next to Dan. Dan struggled to get on his feet, but felt his strength come back to him as he lifted the man onto the steel table. “Now, tie those restraints.”

“What?” Dan was confused. “He’s still,” His words fell short. Megan’s father was dead. There was no movement in his chest and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. “Oh, God, Megan’s going to kill me.”

“No, Megan never has to know if we can bring him back!” Herbert had fastened the rubber ties on the right side of Halsey’s body and prepared the reagent. Dan’s stomach knotted as he tied the rubber around the cooling flesh. He blanked and turned away as Herbert filled the syringe. “Mr. Halsey, you once did me a favor by letting me into your school. Now I’m returning the favor. Welcome back to life.” Dan turned as he heard a choking, gagging noise. The dean sat up, snapping the strong ties as if they were made of brittle plastic. He shoved Herbert aside, a violent look in his eyes. Dan called out to him and there was an instant of recognition in the wild man’s eyes. Dan panicked as he heard shouting and banging from outside the morgue doors and the security guard burst into the room with Megan. Dean Halsey cowered in the corner of the room.

“What’s going on here?”

“Arrest them!” The words were garbled, but discernible from Halsey’s lips. Dan shut down. His mind was incapable of processing any more information and sank to the floor. He felt a blanket over his shoulders and could hear Herbert’s voice as he drifted away into his thoughts.

 

            Dan was strapped to a cold, steel table. The rubber ties bit into his wrists and ankles, slowing his circulation, numbing his hands and feet. He struggled to open his eyes, but the blinding examination lights only let him squint at the outlying shadows. He was naked and there was an IV full of black, vile liquid feeding into his right arm. He cried out, but no sound came to his lips. He saw a gleam off of familiar glasses. The light beamed off of something in Herbert’s hand. Dan’s breath hitched in his throat as Herbert pressed the scalpel against his Adam’s apple.

“Shush. Dan, I’ll take good care of you.” He scraped the blade horizontally down his throat and chest, stopping above his right nipple.

“West,” The word was choked and foreign in Dan’s mouth. A wicked grin spread across Herbert’s lips as he pressed the sharp metal into the flesh. Dan hissed as he felt the steel bite and warm liquid begin to spill down his chest towards his stomach. Herbert dipped a finger in the wound and smeared the blood under Dan’s nose. Dan became dizzy at the coppery scent and licked his lips. The blade moved fast this time, expertly slicing a Y down his torso stopping above his groin. Dan seethed in agony, his body lurching up against his restraints.

“Easy, Dan, I took care to only cut the first layer of fascia. If you strain yourself, you’ll spoil my surprise.”

“Herbert, please stop this!” Dan pleaded, tears of pain welling in his eyes. Herbert only grinned in reply and began to peel back the skin of his abdomen. Dan screamed, the sound rolling from deep in his belly, jolting him awake.

            Dan was on his couch, drenched in sweat from his violent nightmare. His chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath. He searched his surroundings, desperately clutching for reality. There was a blanket laid over him. He looked to his right to see Herbert asleep in the armchair next to the television. His glasses were askew on his face and his hair was disheveled. There was still blood on his shirt, but it had dried to an ugly brown. Dan sat up slowly, his body aching all over. Herbert stirred at the sound of rustling blankets.

“Hey.” Herbert said, adjusting his glasses.

“Hey.”

“I would have put you to bed, but it was hard enough getting you into the house last night. You fell twice. I think you may have bruised your ribs.” Dan touched the tender flesh in confirmation. “Are you alright? You called out for me a couple of times in your sleep. I didn’t want to leave you alone.” Dan shuddered, remembering the wild look in those eyes in his dream.

“I-I’m fine. What time is it?” Herbert looked at his watch.

“It’s a quarter past two in the morning.”

“Shit! Megan, is she okay? What happened?” Dan sprang to his feet and began moving towards the door. Herbert stood up and blocked the way with his body.

“Dan, calm down. Megan is fine. They gave her a sedative at the hospital and got Halsey a room in Psychiatric. We’ll have to spring him before they figure out what he is, but right now we can’t do anything. Come on, Dan.” Herbert tucked an arm up and around Dan’s shoulder, turning him down the hall towards his room. “Let’s get you to a real bed.”

“But,” Dan started to protest, but cut himself off. He was exhausted and the promise of cool sheets was too inviting. “Stay with me tonight.” Dan pulled the man closer to him, feeling the slender man’s physique slide lithely against his own.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Dan replied. He was hazy with sleep, but he kicked his shoes off when he got to his room and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Herbert stood there, blushing. “I’m sorry. I won’t hit on you. I can put some pants on if that makes you more comfortable.”

“No. It’s okay. I don’t know what I expected.” Herbert sat on the bed, shedding the blood-stained shirt and peeling off his shoes. He began to laugh.

“What is it?” Dan watched the man pull the sock off his right foot and yank the toe tag off, discarding it with the rest of his clothes.

“Nothing,” Herbert answered and stretched out on the bed next to Dan. Dan was almost asleep when he felt arms encircling him and the weight of a head on his chest. He pulled the man closer, breathing in the scent of his hair and fell asleep.


	7. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wants to set things right for Megan and see if he can help her father...little does he know the gates of hell are about to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hiatus. My life has been topsy turvy to say the least. But I now have a new laptop and fresh ideas to share with you lovely people. Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to comment and/or feedback. I love to hear from you!

Dan left before Herbert woke. The midday sun was already beaming in through his window. He needed to see Megan, needed to fix what was wrong. He had no idea if he was going to be able to help Herbert fix Dean Halsey but he was going to try. He knocked lightly on the door. Half of him didn’t want her to open the door, didn’t want to see the hurt in her eyes. The other half wanted to kick the door down and take his best friend into his arms and make everything right. She answered the door without a word and stood to the side to let him inside. She had a comforter wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes looked hollow, staring through everything in front of her.  
“What the hell happened to my father, Dan?” The fact that she couldn’t look at him scared him more than anything.  
“I’m sorry, Megan. He came into the morgue at the worst possible time. I couldn’t save him.” She glared up at him, fire in her eyes.  
“You’re sorry?” Megan growled. “You’re sorry? My dad’s drooling in a padded cell in Dr. Hill’s office and you’re fucking sorry?” She dropped the comforter and landed a nasty right hook across Dan’s chin. “Not good enough,” She shook her hand out. Dan could see stars of pain and taste copper on his lip. “He wants to do exploratory surgery, but I wouldn’t sign the papers.”  
“Your dad died in the morgue yesterday.” His words were quiet and felt alien on his tongue. “The corpse we re-animated was too old. West gave it too much serum. Your dad came in, pounding on the freezer door, demanding to be let inside. I tried to save him. I tried. Megan, I am sorry.”  
“If you say those three words again, I’m going to rearrange your pretty, little face. Now, what do you mean ‘He’s dead,’? I was just with him in Hill’s office.”  
“He’s been re-animated.” Dan watched for the incredulity in her eyes, but there was none. “Herbert wanted to save him. Your dad’s not safe with Dr. Hill. As soon as he figures out what happened, I don’t think he’ll wait for your signature on the consent forms for exploratory surgery.”  
“Then let’s go,” Megan started for the door.  
“Uh, Megan,” Dan grabbed her shoulder and she whirled around with that ferocious look in her again.  
“What?”  
“You might want to put some pants on before we go.” She glared harder, glanced down at her bare legs and underwear, and walked down the hall to her room. Dan couldn’t help a slight chuckle and went to the car to wait for her.  
    Dr. Hill’s office was empty when they arrived. Megan moved defensively with her back to the one-way mirror, avoiding eye contact even though her father was curled up in the corner of the small room. Dan checked the man’s desk, rifling through the papers looking for anything to help them. A chart on the dean was buried under a few other files. Dan pulled the file out and stuffed it under his arm and then joined Megan by the file cabinets. His hand paused on another file for Halsey, but this time the first initial was ‘M.’ He had a sick feeling in his stomach as he slid the file from the drawer. The pages were filled with clippings of pictures of Megan and articles from back when she was in high school for athletic events she’d participated. At the back of the file, a lock of blond hair had a red ribbon tied around it.  
“Oh God, I think I’m going to be sick.” Megan held her hand over her mouth in disgust. Dan hadn’t seen her over his shoulder. “I knew Hill was a creep. I didn’t know he was a fucking stalker.”  
“Let’s get your dad out of here before Hill gets back.” Dan stuck Megan’s file under his arm with her father’s.  
    The padded cell reeked of urine, vomit, and feces. Megan clung to Dan’s arm with shaky hands as they approached the man rocking in the corner.  
“Daddy,” Megan’s voice caught in her throat. “It’s me, Megan.” Halsey turned around quickly, his face pale and blood on his lips. Megan’s fingers dug into Dan’s bicep and he winced. He was right. Dr. Hill had performed a lobotomy without Megan’s consent. The small hole above the man’s right eyebrow was scorched. “Dan, what’s wrong with him? He recognized me last time, just for a moment, but he did.”  
“Hill used his surgical laser to lobotomize him. I’m sorry.” He put his arm around Megan’s shoulder and began to back them slowly out of the room. The way her father was chewing on his lips made him uneasy for their safety. Megan’s shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs.  
“Please, Dan, let me bring him with us. I can take care of him. I can make him better.” Dan shut the door and made sure the lock was secure.  
“We’ll come back for him. I promise, Megan.” He kissed the top of her head.  
    The drive back to Megan’s house was silent as the grave. She didn’t utter a syllable even upon exiting the vehicle. Dan was kicking himself internally and waited until he was back on the road to let out the scream that had been bubbling behind his tongue for days. It ached all the way to the pit of his stomach and did not stop until there was no breath left in his lungs. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel and pulled into his driveway. He noticed the front door was wide open as he walked up the front steps.  
“Herbert?” Dan peeked inside, but saw no one. The living room was destroyed. There was broken glass and scientific equipment strewn haphazardly. Had there been an accident or worse? Had the poor man broken down? He walked carefully over the mess and made his way down to the basement.  
“My work,” Herbert was screaming. “Where is it?”  
“What happened?” Dan grabbed the man by the shoulder. His hand was knocked away. There was a nasty bruised knot developing on his forehead and there was blood spattered across his white button down shirt.  
“That bastard, Hill, stole my work! My notes, my serum, he took everything!”  
“Calm down,” Dan surveyed the devastated basement with a sinking heart. “What happened?”  
“Hill knows everything about Dean Halsey.” Herbert slumped down onto his stool. “He came here to try and blackmail me. I had to kill him. I had to!”  
“What?” Dan’s eyes tracked across the basement floor to a dark stain on the concrete. There was a bucket and mop, still wet, leaning against the wall. “He’s dead?”  
“Well,” Herbert sighed, frustrated. “Not anymore,”  
“No!” Dan’s exclamation made Herbert flinch. “Of all the goddamn people on this planet, why the hell would you re-animate that bastard?”  
“I’ve never tried re-animating whole parts before. I thought with the head removed, I could get some visceral reactions to study which could help me stabilize the serum.”  
“That’s not good enough.” Dan turned the man around, held him by the shoulders, and looked him dead in the eye.  
“He was going to take my work. He wanted you gone. I’m sorry, Dan. I’m so sorry.”  
“God damn it, I have to go now.” Dan ran up the stairs with Herbert on his tail. “Megan’s not safe. You get whatever you need here together and I’ll be back with her.”  
“What do you mean she’s not safe?” Herbert grabbed him by the arm. Dan handed over the files that he had stuffed under his shirt. “I’m so sorry, Dan.”  
“Shut up. Now’s not the time.” Dan ran to his car and sped out of the driveway.  
    Dan slammed his fist repeatedly against Megan’s door. Damn it, be there, and be safe. He was going to kill Hill if he’d touched her. The door unlatched and Megan was there, safe and confused, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“What the hell do you want?” Megan yawned. Dan laughed with relief and swept her up in his arms, hugging her tight.  
“You’re okay.” He set her down and she stared at him, incredulously.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Hill broke into my place and stole Herbert’s work. He’s got your dad lobotomized. He wants me out of the picture.” Sudden realization lit up Megan’s eyes with fear.  
“Oh my god, it makes sense now.” She grabbed his arm. “Dad was screaming some nonsense about you using me to get some scholarship after his dinner with Hill. That bastard’s been after me and I didn’t see it.”  
“We’ve got to get you somewhere safe, Meg.”  
“No,” She glared up at him. “I’m coming with you and West. We’re getting my dad out of there and I’m putting a bullet between Hill’s eyes.”  
“But,” He began to protest.  
“But what,” Her stare turned to ice. “Are you going to stop me?” Dan just shook his head. “Good, what was that?”  
“What?”  
“That noise,” She put a finger on her lips and shushed him. There was a scrabbling sound and then the door crashed inwards. He pushed Megan back as Halsey tore through the door and ran towards him, arms outstretched and glazed eyes wild. He struggled against the man, but Halsey was too strong. Megan shrieked and Dan looked for her. He needed to protect her. Halsey caught him off guard and slammed him into the wall. He heard another scream from Megan and the world went black.


	8. The Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Herbert must face Hill to save Megan, but at what cost?

“Dan? Dan?” Herbert’s voice was distant. Dan didn’t want to be roused from such a warm, comfortable slumber. He struggled to open his eyes. Herbert’s face hazed in and out of focus in front of him. “Dan? Come on.” He groaned and Herbert pulled him up off the floor and examined the back of his head. Dan’s hair was slicked down and matted with blood.  
“What?” He went to touch the back of his head, but Herbert’s hand stayed his.  
“You’ll be alright. I’ve seen worse.”  
“That’s comforting.” Dan sighed and struggled to get on his feet. Panic hit him like an oncoming truck. “Where’s Megan?”  
“He has her at the hospital, I presume.” He watched as Dan wobbled on unsteady feet. “Are you able to walk?”  
“I’m fine.” He wasn’t fine. He felt as if he’d taken a nine iron to the skull and there were spots in his vision. He very likely had a fractured skull, but there was no time to waste. Megan was in danger.  
“I brought my van, I’ll drive.” Dan gave no argument.  
    The drive was quiet and Dan fought to stay awake. He wasn’t sure how much blood he had lost. He moved to touch the back of his head, but Herbert stopped him again.  
“It’s fine. I’ll bandage you up before we go inside.” He parked near the morgue’s ambulance entrance. Dan fidgeted and swore as Herbert wrapped gauze around the wound.  
“So, do we have a plan?” He ventured. Herbert was quiet for a moment.  
“Break in, save Megan, get my work back, and put Dr. Hill in the ground.”  
“Sounds good,” Dan nodded. He jimmied the door with a crowbar from Herbert's van and the two men proceeded down the eerily lit corridor. Herbert led the way and signalled Dan to stop. Dan could hear indistinct voices coming from the other side of the door. Herbert tried the handle. It turned easily and he walked inside. Dan followed and his heart dropped to his feet. Megan was tied to a stretcher, naked, and staved off advices from what looked like Dr. Hill. He was difficult to make out in the harsh light against the dark. It seemed as though there was another man helping him. Herbert's hanids balled into fists.  
"This is what you stole my work for? A tryst with a college student who wouldn't as much as smile at you? How dare you call yourself a scientist!" Hill's smile widened and Dan suddenly saw the macabre reality of the situation. The "other man" was the rest of Dr. Hill's body. The hands grasped for the head and picked it up from between Megan's legs.  
"How nice of you to join us, boys." The mad surgeons's voice was thready, almost whispering.  
"You decapitated him!" Dan couldn't help his astonishment.  
"Dan, we can discuss this later." Herbert snarled. Megan seized this moment of distraction to swing her free hand at the surgeon. Her momentum knocked the head across the room, but also overtipped the stretcher. She screamed and then was quiet as her head slammed the tiled floor.  
"Now!" Dr. Hill shouted from across the room. All at once, six re-animated corpses sat up and began attacking. Dan cried out as one of them grasped at his neck and then another tried grabbing for his chest. He punched one out of the way, then knelt to help Megan. She was still breathing, but unconcious. He tried to loosen the medical restraints, only to be peeled away and tossed halfway across the room. A female corpse wrapped her cold arms and legs around his torso and began biting at his shoulder, her teeth sinking deep into his flesh. His jerked his head backwards, trying to buck her off, and then began to roll. The thing only bit harder. He could hear Hill's maniacal laughter close by. He slammed his back  against the merciless steel pole of one the morgue tables and heard the creature's spine crack. The bite loosened and he rolled away, leaving the thing twitching on the ground. He followed the sound of laughter across the floor and found that the head of Dr. Hill had rolled under a sherlf of medical equipment. Dan grabbed at it, was almost bit, and then snagged him by the hair. He stood with his gory trophy and surveyed the room. It was chaos, guts and blood spattered the floor. Herbert had a medical hammer and was trying to fend off a large man with only half a face who had him by the throat.  
"Put him down!" Dan screamed. "Make him do it or so help me I'm going to drop your head in a pit of acid after I pluck out your eyes so you can watch."  
"Drop him!" Hill screamed. The half-face corpse dropped Herbert unceremoniously and he landed with a thud.  
"Herbert, would you be so kind as to untie Meg, please? I'd like to get out of here."  
"What about my serum?" Herbert dusted himself off and began to help Megan.  
"We can worry about it when Meg's safe." Dan held the head up at eye-level and glared at Hill. "Now," Dan was cut short as he felt a solid blow in the middle of his back. Dr. Hill went sailing across the room and was amazingly caught by the rest of his body. Dean Halsey was on top of Dan landing blow after blow on his ribcage. He felt the whoosh of air from his lungs escape. He heard a crunch as one or possibly two ribs snapped. He knew he wouldn't last long under a barrage like this. He grabbed for anything, something to swing at his assailant. His fingers closed around something small and metallic. With all his might and a choked scream, Dan wrenched himself around and drove the object into Halsey's ribs. He scrabbled backwards and watched as Halsey pulled at the medical scissors jutting from his side.  
"Dan! Get Megan out of here!" Herbert cried. Dan looked for him and saw him doing something with a syringe. He pushed himself up off the floor with great effort and grabbed Megan by the forearm.  
"Let's go!" Each word made him feel as if his side was going to rip open. The pressure in his chest was unbearable.  
"But, Dad!" Megan paused for only a moment and then let herself be pulled along.  
"That isn't your father anymore. I'm sorry." Dan looked back over his shoulder as Herbert drove the needle into Hill's back and depressed the plunger. The sound that came from Hill's mouth was an unholy howl.  
"Overdose!" Herbert screamed with a mad gleam in his eyes, the harsh light dancing off his glasses. Dan watched in amazement as the body began to swell and then exploded in a shower of organs and viscera. Herbert looked triumphant for a moment and was then ensnared by what appeared to be the remnants of Hill's large intestine.  
"Go to the stairs! Run!" Dan yelled and Megan seemed to awake from her stupor. She ran, the tail of the coat flapping like wings behind her.  
"Hold on, West! I'm coming!" Dan yanked the fire alarm and broke the glass for the fireman's axe. Armed, he raced back into the hellish nightmare.  
    Every nerve in Dan's body was alive with fire. The pain in his side was gone. This feeling was primitive. This ached behind his skull. He hardly noticed as he buried the axe into the skull of a corpse that had rushed him. His eyes were locked onto Herbert's struggle. He yanked at his weapon and was pulled even further into the moment by the spray of cold, dead blood. He lunged forward, knocking aside another assailant. His left arm wrapped around a chunk of the squirming intestine and his right began to hack at the grotesque constrictor. Herbert's cries were growing fainter by the second.  
"Dan, help me!" The plea was choked and blood sprayed from his lips.  
"Hold on! Just hold on!" Dan slammed the axe into the flesh again and again but the strength stayed, unrelenting.  
"Dan, he's," The words were desperate, "Like a snake." Sudden realization struck him like a hammer to the face. He searched the carnage and saw one of the corpses picking up the mad surgeon's head and slinking towards the exit.  
"Not today," Dan growled, his grip tightening on the axe handle. He moved fast, faster than he ever had in track or any sport he'd played as a child. He crossed the morgue and buried his axe into the back of the fleeing corpse. Hill's head flew from its grip, skidding to a halt in front of the door. An evil gleam came into Dan's eyes. He'd never felt such vitality. He put his foot on top of the screaming head.  
"I'll finish you! I'll crush the life out of your friend and then I'm coming for you!"  
"No." Dan opened the door and slid the head with his foot next to the frame. "You won't." He set his foot down and yanked the door shut with all his might. With a satisfying crunch, the screaming stopped. He looked down with distaste. The crushed skull oozed brains, but there was no life left in the thing. "West!" He hurried over to his friend, the pain starting to work its way back into his side.  
    Herbert was still where he lay on the tiled floor in the midst of the carnage. Dan scooped the man up in his arms and could feel how broken he was.  
"Damn it, man. I didn't go through all of this shit for you to die on me now." Hot tears were welling in his eyes. He felt a breath rattle through the man. "Don't give up on me." He righted a stretcher, lifted the man onto it, and pushed him through the chaos towards the van. "Just hang on a little longer."


	9. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes sure his best friend is safe before saying goodbye to Arkham for good.

Dan sat quietly in Megan's house, awaiting her return. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, staring into the dark, but he was finally called back to reality by her light footsteps.

"Jesus, Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?" Megan's face didn't look surprised, just tired. "Half of the police force is out looking for you and West."

"That's why I'm here. I'm leaving tonight. I just needed to see that you were okay." Dan sighed.

"I'm nowhere near okay. I've seen shit I don't want to ever think about again. But I'm not going to freak out and tell the cops that my dad and Dr. Hill and all that mess in the morgue came back to life. They'll lock me away forever."

"Okay." Dan started to walk past her. "I guess that's what I needed to hear."

"Hold on, damn it." Meg put her hand up and stopped him. "Do I at least get to say goodbye? I think after all this hell, you owe me that." Dan could only nod. She stood on tiptoe and hugged him around the neck. He winced a little at the twinge in his side, but figured it could have been much worse.

"I'm so sorry." Megan punched him in the arm.

"What did I tell you about saying that? Get the fuck out of here. Go somewhere warm, like Mexico and forget all of this." Dan shook his head.

"I don't think I can."  
                                                                                                          *   *   *  
    

The van was parked in a wooded area near Megan's house. Dan took a deep breath and opened the back door. Herbert was still laying there, unresponsive. He had given him what was left of the serum as he had been choking out his last breaths. He stepped up into the van and pulled the door closed behind him. He sat next to the still body and grabbed the man's cold hand. He closed his eyes and began to weep. The sheer flood of emotions washed over him and he felt as though the shudders that swept through his body would make jelly of his bones. There was nothing else he could do. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a twitch of motion from one of the cold fingers in his hand. The twitch came again, just a little stronger.

"Oh please," Dan whispered. Herbert sat up off the stretcher as if he'd been touched with an electric cattle prod. He slammed back down with the same suddenness. "Jesus, Herbert are you in there?" Dan felt for a pulse, but there was nothing.

"Dan?" Herbert coughed and turned his head to face him. "What happened? I can't remember. It was so dark."

"It's okay. You're safe now. Hill is dead." Dan helped him sit up slowly, wary of what internal damage the man had taken. Herbert seemed unaware of it.  
"Dan, why am I so cold?"

"Do you remember that bottle of serum you gave to me before we went into the morgue?" Dan looked for recognition in man's eyes. There was a crack across the right lens of his glasses.

"I died." To hear it spoken aloud was a sobering thought. Dan nodded. "But I'm here."

"Yes."

"It worked!" The man's eyes lit up like Christmas morning. "My serum finally worked! Tell me how soon after I was dead did you administer it?"

"I didn't wait." Dan's heart was thudding in his chest. "You were dying and I gave it to you right away."

"That's brilliant!" Herbert hugged him. Dan couldn't help but notice how cold the embrace was. He seemed to have no body heat left. "I never would have thought of that! I told you there were a few original ideas in that skull of yours. Oh, there's so much to do! So much research potential here and me the true subject!"

"Hold your horses." Dan pushed the man back and held his shoulder tight. "We need to get the hell out of Dodge first. There's too many nosy police officers up here for us to find a place to sleep, let alone research anything. How does Mexico sound?"

"I hear its warm. I think I'd like warm." Herbert grinned.


	10. Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert goes to drastic measures to get his heart going again.

Dan stretched in his bed. The morning light was already beginning to warm his face. He didn't want to open his eyes. Lieing here, soaking in the warmth, was better than full sleep where his mind still wandered down grim corridors filled with blood and tragedy. Here was warm and safe. His arm reached to the left side of the bed, but Herbert's place was empty. Dan sighed. The man couldn't be convinced to stay out of his lab for more than a few hours at a time. With his new body, the adjustments were difficult. He'd found out very quickly that he didn't need to eat. Sleep was hardly needed either. His heart didn't beat anymore, so his body was constantly cold. He assumed the temperature of his surroundings, much like a reptile. The lack of a functioning circulatory system had made their newly budding relationship difficult. There was no sexual arousal for Herbert and some nights his hands were just too cold to do anything fun with. Dan sighed and rolled onto his side. Herbert was starting to rub off on him.

"Sexual arousal, I'm starting to sound like you." he murmured. "That's what you get for falling in love with a dead man."

    Dan made use of the facilities and went downstairs with a sudden need for caffeine. With a steaming mug of coffee in hand and clad only in boxers, he keyed in the code for the lab and made his way into the basement.

"Don't take another step, unless you've got rubber soles on your feet." Herbert warned. It was pitch black in the lab.

"What," Dan stopped on the last stair, "Are you up to now?"

"I was inspired last night, reading Mary Shelley. I think I've found the solution to restart my heart."

"If you're going to run around in a lightning storm with a golf club, please, please let me videotape this. For science." Dan couldn't help chuckling.

"No, nothing that drastic." Dan could hear his smile. Herbert had loosened up so much in the last six months. "I got up early and made a defibrillator."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Dan sighed. "Some boyfriends make breakfast, you make dangerous medical equipment."

"Be serious, man." Herbert countered. "This could be the next step in the re-animation process. I've had no more tissue damage. My bones have actually begun to mend finally." Dan shuddered. He remembered the first time West had stood after coming back. With several vertebrae pulverized and so many ribs cracked, he had looked like a throttled doll, limp and broken. "The cells are waking back up. I could restart my whole system."

"Or you could fry it. If you overcharge your heart, you could cause serious damage. We haven't heard a beat out of it in all this time."

"I have to try, Daniel." Herbert had used his full name, there was no turning back now. "I can't go on in my life cold and-" He paused.

"And what?" Dan asked.

"And unable to make you happy. You could make something of your life still, instead of babysitting a zombie."

"You're an idiot, sometimes." Dan laughed. "Do you want to do this for yourself or for me? Because I'm happy just holding you in my arms at night. But if you want to do this for yourself, I'll go grab my shoes right now and we'll do this together." Herbert was quiet for a few moments.

"For me." He finally said, quietly. "I'm tired of sitting in a sauna for hours on end only to achieve a body temperature of seventy degrees that cools right off. It makes me feel alien and hollow. Every other side effect has been perfect for being a scientist, don't have to eat, and I hardly sleep. But this, frozen fingers that I can't do anything with, makes me feel like I'm not human anymore. Where are you going?" Dan was already halfway back up the stairs.

"To get my shoes."

    After thinking it through, Dan decided to get fully dressed for Hebert's latest experiment. Clad in green scrubs and sneakers, he returned to the blacked out laboratory. Herbert turned on a battery-operated lantern which shed a harsh white light. He was sitting on a stretcher, his legs dangling off the edge. He looked so small and pale, wearing only his boxers. He looked scared. Dan closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around him. Herbert's arms were cold, but Dan was used to this embrace. He didn't shrink back like he used to.

"I love you." Dan whispered in the man's ear.

"I-" Dan stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"You can finish that thought after this is over." Dan let him go and looked at the crude defibrillator. It looked as though it belonged in a mechanic's shop more than a medical lab. "Now, how do you operate this damn thing?" Herbert took a few minutes explaining the process and some safety precautions.

"There's a fire extinguisher on the wall behind you on the chance that the machine or I catch fire."

"Well, you don't hear that one every day. I guess I've heard worse pick-up lines." He pecked Herbert on the lips and indicated he should lie back. He lay the crude metal paddles across his chest, the left above his heart and the right just below it. "Charging," The machine growled to life. A hum began and seemed to thrum its way up Dan's arms. He took a deep breath. "Clear!" He pressed the button and a crack like a lightning bolt whirred through the machine. It seemed as though all the electricity in the lab had been rerouted through the machine. With a loud zap, Dan found himself thrust backwards and could smell burnt skin. "Herbert?" He picked himself up off the floor and replaced the paddles on the machine. He picked up the lantern and examined the figure on the table. There were two darkening splotches on the clean white skin. They were hot  to the touch. "West, talk to me!" He placed his fingers on the man's neck. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a thready heartbeat. He raced across the room and turned the light switch on. The fluorescent lighting hummed on with some difficulty. It seemed as though Herbert had directed most of the juice from his lab into the machine. Dan grabbed a stethoscope and listened carefully to the man's chest. It was faint, but there was a heartbeat.

"Did it work?" Herbert's bespectacled eyes were dazed and confused.

"Listen for yourself!" Dan excitedly placed the buds into the man's ears. The smile on the man's face as he listened to his heart would warm his own for years to come.

"Ow," Herbert winced as the cold metal slid across one of the electrical burns. He sat up slowly with Dan's help and took a deep breath. He placed the diaphragm back against his chest and listened again. He laughed and bit his lip. There were tears welling in his eyes. "Dan, it's beating again." He wrapped his arms around him. Dan felt a small shudder as the man wept quietly. "I love you." He whispered. Dan kissed him and they stood like that, the stethoscope pressing uncomfortably into their chests, for a long time.


	11. A Thorough Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert's heart is getting more stable, but he still needs a doctor's note before sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two characters too much to stop writing about them, but I'm going to focus on two other projects for awhile before I update this again. Your hiatus will not be nearly as long as it was before! <3 Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Dan returned home, exhausted from a day's labor. The clinic was rewarding work, but the charts never filled themselves out and the patients didn't stop filing in through the door and down the sidewalk. The novelty of having an American doctor who worked for next to nothing was not lost on the small town they had settled in. He made himself a sandwich, grabbed una cerveza as the locals said, and kicked off his shoes. He was halfway through the ham sandwich when he was interrupted by cool hands worming their way up the back of his shirt. Lips brushed the back of his neck.

"Good evening, Doctor." Herbert's voice was smooth. Dan turned on the kitchen stool.

"Hello, yourself. You're in an exceptionally good mood today."

"I am. I ran the stairs today and got my BPM up to eighty nine. And the resting rate is up too! Feel." Herbert held Dan's hand against his chest. The thready beat of three weeks ago had been replaced with a more solid, but slow beat. Dan checked the stove clock and timed it.

"Thirty-five, that's great." Dan smiled and pulled the man in closer.

"There's something else I was practicing, but I had to wait for you to get home to really test my limits." There was a lustful glint in the man's eyes.

"Oh, really?" Dan couldn't take his gaze off of him.

"I need a doctor's permission before sex, but I think I could get a note."

"Unh-uh," Dan's hand wrapped around Herbert's tie and he began pulling him towards the lab door. "You'll need a thorough examination."

    The fluorescent lighting kicked on, illuminating the lab. Dan released his grip on Herbert's tie. He strode across the room and pulled a sheet out of one of the drawers. He shook it out across the metal stretcher. The fabric billowed out and settled quietly.

"You may have a seat, Mr. West." Herbert grinned and followed the instruction.

"Thanks, Doc." Dan sat down on a wheeled stool and slid back across the room to Herbert's work station. After selecting a few various instruments, he rolled back to his patient.

"So what seems to be the problem, Mr. West?"

"Well, to be honest, I was having performance issues." A blush rose into his pale cheeks. "I'm hoping to get a clean bill of health from you, so I can make my boyfriend happy."

"Performance issues, eh?" Dan wrapped the stethoscope around his neck with a grin. "Every man runs into those problems sooner or later. He's a lucky man, your boyfriend, for you to be so concerned for his satisfaction. Let's get some of your vital signs out of the way, so we can get to business. Say 'Aah,' please."

"Aah." Herbert opened his mouth and Dan placed a thermometer under his tongue. "Mmm."

"Now sit still, please." Dan put his business face on and took the man's pulse. It was up quite a bit from upstairs, around fifty-five beats per minute. He took the thermometer out of the man's mouth. He was still cold compared to the normal human standard of 98.6 Farenheit, but at 87.5 degrees, it was the warmest he'd been in awhile. The respirations were normal and steady. His lung function had only suffered while his ribs had mended. Dan breathed on the diaphragm of the stethoscope to warm it and placed it against Herbert's chest. "Breathe in and then exhale slowly, please. Thank you." He moved the instrument to the other side of his chest. "One more time, please. Clean as a whistle."

"Thanks, Doc." Dan set the stethoscope with the other instruments on a side table.

"I'm going to need you to stand up and remove your clothing before we can proceed any further, Mr. West."

"Aren't you at least going to buy me a drink, Doctor?" Herbert's laugh had a hint of nervousness.

"Come, now, you don't have anything under those clothes that I haven't seen before." Dan winked and patted the back of his hand. Herbert stood and slowly undid his tie. He glanced up at him. Dan nodded and put both of his hands behind his head, elbows pointed out. Herbert grinned and let the tie slide to the floor. His hands were steadier as he undid his shirt. It joined the tie on the ground. Dan couldn't help but let his eyes gobble up the man's skin. Herbert turned his back to him and he could see the scars from their scrap with Rufus. The image of that blood dripping down the man's back brought a familiar stirring in his loin. Herbert pushed his pants down and revealed his perfect ass. Dan bit his lip. Herbert turned around slowly and made his way towards him. Dan was having trouble keeping his eyes from darting back and forth between the man's eyes and member. He was having trouble thinking of any other time he'd been more turned on. He cleared his throat and stood.

"Well, Doctor?" Herbert's grin was sly. "Is there any hope for me?"

"I'm," Dan choked a little. "I'm sure there is. If you'd lie on your back on the table, we can continue the examination." Herbert passed in front of Dan, pressing up against him, letting his hand brush Dan's growing erection. Dan swallowed hard. Herbert lied back, his eyes searching Dan's face. Dan began running his hands over the man's smooth chest. He flicked his thumb over his right nipple and was delighted by a small moan from Herbert. He pinched the left, lightly, for a similar response. Unable to resist any longer, he placed his mouth against the man's chest and let his tongue circle the right nipple.

"Oh, Doctor." Herbert squirmed for the first time under the action. So many nights before, they had tried and failed to raise the chemical reactions of sex out of him. Now, it was as if he was a virgin to Dan's touch. His left hand neglected the nipple and slid down the man's stomach towards his cock. Coarse pubic hair bristled against his fingers and then his hand wrapped around his penis. He began to stroke it, slowly, waiting for the blood to begin pumping into it. Dan kissed the man's nipple and then trailed his tongue up to his neck and began nuzzling him. Herbert's arm creeped up the back of his shirt and began tracing circles near the base of his spine. Dan found the man's lips and released his grip on his member. Herbert's other arm circled around Dan's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Dan took a deep breath in of his lover. The scent had a strange, earthy tone to it, but it was nice. It reminded Dan of the scent from fallen leaves in autumn. He broke the kiss only to climb onto the stretcher with Herbert. He was glad the wheels were locked. Herbert pulled at the scrub top and Dan helped him pull it up over his head. Herbert lunged up and bit at Dan's chest, scraping his teeth across his left nipple.

"Fuck." Dan hissed. Herbert had had way too much practice. He was going to have to learn all of West's new kinks and he planned on being an eager student.

    Their hands were desperate, clawing at each other, each searching for the next sound of delight from the other. Dan's head was swimming with lust. Herbert struggled with his fly and Dan felt something brush against the back of his pants.

"Herbert, are you," Dan paused.

"Hard as a rock, Doc." Herbert undid the fly, pulled the pants down, and wrapped a hand around Dan's cock. "I think I found my doctor's note."

"I think you did." Dan grinned and kissed his lips again. Things escalated quickly from there. Dan finally got to wrap his lips around Herbert's cock. The man bucked with pleasure, his hands clenching the sides of the stretcher.

"Oh god. It's so good." One of the hands snared in Dan's hair and guided the speed of each pull up and down. Dan slowed his pace and then stopped. He lowered his mouth to Herbert's rosy little asshole and brushed his tongue against it. It puckered, but Dan kept going. He assumed the thrashing meant he was doing something right. He grabbed the man by the hips and pulled him to the end of the stretcher. He stood and looked into Herbert's eyes.

"Are you ready?" He spit generously in his hand and began stroking his own cock.

"I think so."

"I'll go slow. Tell me if you feel any discomfort or  pain and I will stop immediately." Dan assured. Herbert nodded. "Now just relax, and we'll do this nice and slow." The man let out a long sigh, his gaze never leaving Dan's. Dan touched West's pucker with his index finger and pressed gently into it. He heard Herbert's breath catch and paused, waiting for his breathing to even out. He pushed deeper and wriggled it. Herbert's look was more pleasure than pain, so Dan pushed a little deeper and began to move it back and forth, hoping the muscle sphincter would begin to relax. It took some work, but he soon managed to slip his middle finger into the tight grip. He pulled his fingers out, spit into his hand again, and pressed the head of his cock against Herbert's asshole. "Deep breath." Herbert breathed in, exhaled, and Dan pushed the tip in. He waited. Herbert's face lit up with pleasure. Dan waited for the next breath and pushed a little further. His hand wrapped around Herbert's cock and began to stroke up and down. Each push was a little more persistent until they were into a gentle fuck. Sweat was dripping down Dan's face and back. He was straining not to tear into the man. He heard Herbert suck in air. "Are you okay?"  Herbert nodded.

"I think I'm close. Can you go a little faster?" Dan complied with the order, tightening his grip on Herbert's cock and increasing the speed of the stroke. His own thrusts grew more intense and their eyes locked tight. Their grunts and moans grew to a crescendo as Herbert came first with Dan close behind him. Dan pulled out of him and grinned as some of his seed spilled out of the now reddened pucker. Herbert sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Dan. He was shuddering and breathing heavily. Dan placed his hand on the man's back and could feel a steady heartbeat. His own heart was still thudding in its cage. He kissed the top of the man's head.

"Join me in a shower?" Dan offered and Herbert nodded his agreement.

    The shower pounded warm needles into the stiff muscles of his shoulder and back. Dan turned and let the spray pound across his face. Herbert traced his fingers over the scar of the bitemark on his shoulder.

"I love you, Dan." Herbert whispered and kissed his spine. Dan turned and pulled the man into a watery embrace.

"I love you, too." Dan traded the man places in front of the spigot and began rubbing the man's shoulders and back.

    They were together in bed, sometime later, Herbert tracing figures across Dan's chest as he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Dan?" Herbert mumbled softly.

"Yes?" Dan felt sleep just at the back of his eyes, but pulled away from it.

"I have a question." 

"What's that?" Dan rolled onto his side and pulled the man closer to him. His skin was still cool to the touch, but if Dan had to venture a guess he was probably above eighty-five degrees despite the ceiling fan being turned up.

"When are you going to put the serum in your own veins? I haven't aged other than chronologically since the morgue. I don't want to lose you to some stupid accident or health issue." He paused. "It's going to be decades before the shitstorm that was Miskatonic dies down and we can begin to restructure our research. At this point, all I'm doing is petty experiments on myself." Herbert was quiet.

"I'm not really sure." Dan sighed. "It's not that I don't want to. I trust your work and I want to be with you, forever. I think I'm just afraid right now. I mean what if the serum doesn't work the same for me as it did for you and I'm some drooling, crazed corpse like the others." Herbert nodded in agreement. "When the time is right, I'll join you, but for now, I don't want to press my luck. I love you and I don't want to lose this."

"I love you too. And I don't want to lose you." Herbert nuzzled into his neck and Dan rested his face on the man's head. Sleep came creeping in slowly like an old friend and led Dan into a restful, dreamless slumber.


End file.
